kung fu HALO
by david chacon
Summary: Pasaron 4 años, 7 meses y 10 días después del evento de halo 3 nuestro gran jefe maestro regresa a la acción, el entrara en el mundo de kung fu panda y traerá consigo una nueva aventura para tigresa y el guerrero dragón QUE PASARA EN LA NUEVA AVENTURA DE NUESTRO SOLDADO FAVORITO... DESCUBRAMOSLO
1. chapter 1

**Chicos de fanfic soy David chacon para los que no me conocen… bueno aquí les traigo un crossover de Halo y Kung fu panda espero que les juste y para que lo sepan toda la historia se basara en Halo 4 solo que en el valle de la paz**

**DISFRUTEN EL FIC **

**Capítulo 1 La llegada Al Valle De La Paz **

Había pasado 1 semana después de la derrota de Lord Shen los 5 furiosos y el guerrero dragón estaban en sus entrenamientos habituales.

-todos acérquense dijo el maestro Shifu

Todos se habían acercado su maestro.

-estudiantes quiero felicitarlos por el gran trabajo que hicieron en la ciudad gongmen así que les daré 2 meses de cero entrenamiento dijo el maestro shifu

-**QUE BIEN** gritaron los 6 en coro

-bueno creo que iré a visitar mi padre ¿Quién quiere acompañarme? Pregunto po

-yo iré contigo po dijo tigresa con una sonrisa

-está bien vamos dijo tigresa caminando junto a po

Pero tigresa tomo accidentalmente la mano de po, pero para su suerte el panda no lo había notado.

-chicos vean eso susurro mono señalando a po y tigresa.

-creo que tigresa ama a po dijo grulla

-solo falta que tengan hijos, sería una combinación un poco rara un panda de color naranja y una tigresita con brazos y orejas de panda dijo mantis

-chicos ya enserio maduren por favor dijo víbora

-bueno dijeron los 3 al unísono

**EN EL ESPACIO **

Había una nave muy deteriorada dentro de esta estaba Cortana tratando de buscar al Jefe maestro para liberarlo.

-despierta jefe… te necesito dijo cotana observando al jefe

Cortana había activado la capsula para despertar al jefe.

-tranquilízate todo está bien dijo Cortana

-¿Dónde estamos? Pregunto el jefe maestro

-en una nave de batalla de la **UNSC**, espera reiniciare el software de tu traje dijo Cortana.

El jefe salió de la capsula para después acercarse a Cortana.

-¿lista para volver al trabajo? Pregunto John

-creí que no lo preguntarías dijo la **IA**

John tomo el chip Cortana para después avanzar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo dormí? Pregunto el jefe maestro a Cortana

- 4 años, 7 meses y 10 días dijo Cortana

-alguien debió avernos encontrado dijo John

El jefe empezó a avanzar por toda la nave pero de repente el sistema de la nave enloqueció.

-¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto el jefe maestro

-detección de alta intensidad, no coincide con patrones conocidos dijo Cortana

-¿está lejos la cubierta de observación? Pregunto John

-la tenemos justo encima dijo Cortana

Entonces el jefe maestro encontró una puerta y la trato de abrir.

-jefe ten cuidado dijo Cortana

Cuando finalmente la puerta se abrió él fue empujado por un viento que produjo la nave.

-algunas zonas han perdido presión dijo Cortana

El jefe maestro empezó a escalar la pared y cuando llego arriba un elite covenant se acercó a él para atacarlo, le dio un golpe para después mandarlo al fondo de la nave.

-pensé que había tregua con el covenant dijo John

-en 4 años pasan muchas cosas tal vez no estás solo debemos tener cuidado dijo Cortana

Después de que el jefe recorrió toda la nave un poso gravitatorio apareció de repente y lo llevo misteriosamente al valle de la paz.

-donde estamos dijo el jefe maestro

De repente la voz de la doctora halsey sonó

-te hemos pedido que abandones a tu familia tu… pero el jefe saco el chip de Cortana.

-perdón es el choque dijo Cortana en su modo de holograma

-algo iba mal incuso antes de dejar la nave dijo el jefe

-jefe estoy bien dijo ella

-Cortana dijo el jefe

-me pusieron en servicio hace 8 años dijo la **IA**

-8 años dijo el jefe maestro

-las **IA** se deterioran a los 7 jefe dijo Cortana un poco triste

-halsey dijo el John

-jefe por favor dijo Cortana

-hay que encontrarla ella te creo… puede arreglarte dijo el jefe

-no me recuperare del descontrol jefe dijo Cortana

-si logramos volver a la tierra y encontrar a halsey ella lo arreglara dijo John

-no… prometas a una chica lo que no puedas cumplir dijo Cortana.

Después el jefe empezó a avanzar por los bosques de bambú hasta que se encontró con po y tigresa.

El al verlos levanto rápidamente su rifle de asalto.

-no dispares dijo po asustado

-¿quiénes son? dijo el John aun con el rifle en alto

-mi nombre es Po y ella es mi novi… digo mejor amiga la maestra Tigresa. Dijo po

-y… ¿tú quién eres? Pregunto tigresa

-mi nombre es John 117 dijo el jefe estirando su brazo en señal de saludo.

-mucho justo dijo po estrechándole la mano

-¿se puede saber dónde estoy? Pregunto el jefe maestro

-bienvenido al valle de la paz dijo po

Pero de repente apareció una nave covenant sobrevolando el lugar.

-será mejor avanzar dijo el jefe

-bueno síguenos te llevaremos al palacio de jade dijo po

-está bien dijo John

**CONTINUARA…**

**BUENO ESO ES TODO POR EL DIA DE HOY ESPERO QUE LES ALLA GUSTADO ADIOS **


	2. chapter 2

**Chicos de fanfic aquí ****esta la parte 2 de kung fu halo espero que les guste y antes de empezar quiero dejar algo muy en claro en este Crossovers CORTANA NO SE VA A MORIR **

**Bueno eso es todo disfrútenlo y también lamento un poco la tardanza **

**Capítulo 2: nuevos y viejos amigos, creando nuevos Spartans y la llegada a la infinity **

Después de que el jefe maestro conoció a po y tigresa camino desde el bosque hasta la ciudad.

-¿jefe crees que el covenant invada el pueblo? Pregunto Cortana.

-no lo sé pero si esos infelices se atreven ponen un pie en el pueblo te aseguro que se las verán conmigo y una cosa Cortana ¿Cuántas naves lograron atravesar el techo? dijo John

-ese es el John que conozco y en cuanto a tu pregunta muchas naves dijo Cortana

Después de que el jefe maestro, po y tigresa atravesaron la ciudad finalmente llegaron al palacio de jade.

-maestro shifu ya volvimos dijo po

-¿dónde estaban… y lo más importante quien es él? Pregunto shifu mirando al jefe maestro.

-**SPARTAN JOHN 117** dijo el jefe maestro

-maestro shifu dueño del palacio de jade dijo el panda rojo

-veo que el piso es de jade… que suerte porque si fuera de madera mi armadura lo hubiera destruido dijo el soldado

-entiendo… y porque viniste aquí dijo shifu

-en verdad no sé cómo llegue aquí dijo el jefe

-ya veo po, tigresa quiero que lo lleven a una habitación ordeno el panda rojo

Entonces po, tigresa y el jefe maestro caminaron hacia una habitación una vez allí para suerte de John el piso de madera resistió el peso de su armadura.

-qué suerte que tienes, el piso no se destruyo dijo po

El jefe no dijo nada solo camino hasta la habitación.

Una vez allí se sacó un pilar para después conectarlo al chip de Cortana.

-jefe…creo que ellos nos puedan ayudar para volver a casa dijo Cortana

-tal vez pero creo que necesitaran entrenamiento para poder combatir al Covenant dijo John

-pues creo que tienes razón, tengo una idea que tal si los entrenas para ser nuevos spartans dijo Cortana con una sonrisa

Después de la conversación del jefe maestro con su amiga John salió de la habitación rumbo a la cocina una vez allí los 5 furiosos y shifu estaban sentados listos para almorzar.

-shifu necesito preguntarle algo dijo el jefe maestro

-que necesita preguntarme dijo shifu

-quisiera entrenar a el panda y a su amiga para convertirlos en súper soldados Llamados spartans dijo John

-permiso concedido John dijo Shifu

-bien pero primero necesito darles unas mejoras genéticas dijo John

-¿para que necesitas eso? Pregunto Shifu

-lo necesito para que sus huesos, articulaciones y reflejos se aumenten a un **300%** así serán más rápidos y su resistencia será extremadamente fuerte para la guerra contra el enemigo dijo John

-bueno está bien… po, tigresa acérquense por favor ordeno shifu

En ese momento po y tigresa caminaron con juntos tomando la mano del otro, shifu noto eso pero sabía perfectamente que el panda y tigresa se amaban enormemente pero a él no le importaba.

-estudiantes quiero darles un aviso John me pidió permiso para que el los entrene para que se conviertan en súper soldados como él… bueno si es que ustedes 2 aceptan dijo shifu a sus 2 mejores discípulos.

-**Aceptamos **dijeron los 2 en coro

-está bien de aquí en adelante solo obedecerán mis órdenes y solo me llamarán jefe maestro en las misiones y John cuando estemos en la base de la UNSC … entendido dijo John con un tono de un auténtico sargento militar

-**SI JEFE MAESTRO **Dijeron los 2 en coro

-bien los quiero en la sala de entrenamiento ahora mismo ordeno John

Entonces ellos se fueron a la sala cuando llegaron vieron que toda la sala de entrenamiento había cambiado…y mucho

-bien ahora que les parece la sala de entrenamiento dijo Cortana

-¿oye…quien eres tú? Pregunto po

-mi nombre es Cortana soy una **IA** dijo ella

-una que dijo po

-una **IA** es la abreviatura de inteligencia artificial…soy una maquina con vida en teoría dijo Cortana

-veo que ya conocieron a mi compañera Cortana dijo John

-jefe maestro en donde está toda nuestra sala de entrenamiento dijo tigresa

-Cortana la modifico mucho más para construir… esto dijo John

Entonces apareció la nueva sala de entrenamiento.

Los arboles de hierro ya no eran de madera si no de hierro, 5 enormes capas de hierro reforzado, los aros de chuchilla eran de hierro y sus chuchillas eran muchísimo más grandes y en vez de ser curvas era completamente rectas, el campo de fuego ya no lanzaba fuego si no púas de 40 cm de largo y por último los troncos eran de hierro pero en vez de púas normales eran púas electrificadas.

-pero antes de empezar pasen por aquí necesito hacerles las mejoras genéticas dijo John pero cuando llegaron al lugar donde iban a hacer las modificaciones genéticas shifu y los demás se acercaron a ellos.

-wow que paso con el salón de entrenamiento dijo mono

-creo que fue modificada por El Jefe Maestro para entrenar a po y tigresa dijo shifu

-maestro shifu que bueno que llego le pido que acompañe a John para que observe con sus propios ojos como logra a al soldado perfecto dijo Cortana

El panda rojo asistió para después ir con John y observar la transformación.

-maestro shifu que bueno que llego, ¿listo para mirar la transformación de sus estudiantes? Pregunto John

-si John… eso creo dijo shifu con un cierto tono de temor e inseguridad en su voz

-muy bien panda tú serás el**1º **de acuerdo dijo John

-está bien jefe maestro, ¿qué tengo que hacer? Pregunto el panda

-acuéstate aquí por favor ordeno John

Po se acercó a la tabla de acero y se acostó pero el jefe lo tuvo que atar con cadenas de acero para que no se moviera él estaba un poco nervioso, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que le harían.

-tranquilo panda no te pasara nada dijo Cortana con una sonrisa

En ese momento tigresa se acercó a él.

-po no te preocupes yo estaré contigo ok dijo tigresa sonriendo tiernamente.

-gracias tigresa eres una muy buena amiga dijo po

-(amiga pensé que me quería como su novia) pensó tigresa tristemente

Después de eso la transformación de po estaba a punto de comenzar

-**FASE 1**, **Encarbonamiento óseo**: sustancia química que endurece los huesos hasta el punto de volverse completamente irrompibles… iniciando en 3, 2, 1 dijo Cortana

Entonces 7 agujas de 20 cm de largo bajaron hacia los brazos, las piernas y el pecho de po para inyectarle la sustancia química.

-fase 1 completa…iniciando **FASE 2** dijo Cortana

-**Incrementador muscular**: Se inyectan compuestos proteínicos para incrementar la densidad del tejido muscular.

Las mismas agujas lo inyectan pero solo que con los compuestos proteínicos.

-fase 2 completa…iniciando **FASE 3** dijo la IA

- **implante catalítico tiroidal**: Se inyecta una sustancia en el tiroides que incrementa el crecimiento óseo y muscular.

Después de habérselo inyectado pasaron a la **FASE 4 ****Capilarización Occipital Opuesta: **Incremento del número de capilares sanguíneos cerca del iris y la retina. Esto produce un gran aumento de la agudeza visual…iniciando en 3…2…1 Ahora dijo Cortana

2 pequeñas agujas se acercaron a po hasta sus 2 ojos y él estaba muy asustado hasta que sintió la mano de tigresa asiendo que se calmara.

-tranquilo po yo estoy aquí dijo tigresa con una sonrisa tierna

El panda solo asistió y miro a esas 2 agujas que se acercaban a sus ojos

-¿Listo panda? Pregunto John

-si… eso creo dijo po un poco nervioso

Entonces el proceso comenzó las agujas se introdujeron en sus ojos asiendo que po gritara de dolor haciendo que apretara con fuerza la mano de tigresa, las agujas se detuvieron hasta llegar a la iris incrementando los vasos capilares después de 10 segundos las agujas salieron de sus ojos.

-po te sientes bien dijo tigresa preocupada

-si dijo el panda con una sonrisa solo que tenía los ojos cerrados

-buen trabajo panda…abre los ojos dijo Cortana

-¿estas segura? Pregunto el panda a la **IA**

-completamente dijo Cortana

Entonces po empezó a abrir los ojos lenta y nerviosamente hasta que los abrió por completo.

-¿Cuántos dedos vez? Pregunto John

-4 dijo po

-tienes suerte panda, no estas siego dijo Cortana

-bien pasemos a la FASE 5. Fibricación súperconductiva neural: Alteración del nervio bioeléctrico en sustitución de un nervio electrónicamente protegido. Incrementa los reflejos un 300%, como hecho anecdótico aumenta la inteligencia, creatividad y memoria.

Entonces a po le introdujeron un líquido radioactivo en la parte de arriba de la nuca.

-aaah grito po

Cuando tigresa escucho el grito de po lo único que se le vino a la cabeza fue abrazarlo con fuerza suficiente para calmarlo.

-tranquilo po yo estoy contigo susurro tigresa tiernamente

Después de 3 minutos de descanso po ya estaba listo era más alto, delgado, musculoso e inteligente.

-¿Cómo te sientes? Pregunto Cortana

-genial dijo po

-bueno, tú sigues tigresa dijo John

-está bien dijo la felina

Después de 10 minutos tigresa ya estaba lista.

-bien como ya están listos… a entrenar dijo John

Pasaron 3 horas de doloroso he duro entrenamiento

-buen trabajo, mañana los llevare a una nave de la **UNSC** para que haya los entrenen mucho más duro… **ENTENDIDO **dijo John

-**SI JEFE MAESTRO** dijeron los 2 nuevos spartans

**AL DIA SIGUIENTE **

Po y tigresa estaban entrenando juntos cuando llegaron los 4 furiosos, shifu y el jefe maestro.

-veo que están entrenando dijo shifu

-si solo que es muy doloroso porque el jefe maestro cambio todo y los arboles de hierro ahora son de metal y con puntas electrificadas dijo po

-John porque les haces a ellos este entrenamiento tan inhumano dijo un poco molesto shifu

-lo hago para que estén más preparados para la batalla contra el covenant dijo John

-y que es el covenant exactamente dijo shifu con un poco de curiosidad

-el covenant es una raza de alienígenas que tienen un solo propósito dijo John

-¿Cuál es su propósito? Pregunto el panda rojo

-exterminar cualquier forma de vida en la galaxia dijo John

-entiendo dijo shifu

-bueno eso es todo, Cortana abre un portal hacia la infinity dijo John

-con gusto jefe dijo Cortana

De repente apareció el portal que conducía hacia la base infinity

-jefe maestro denos unos minutos para despedirnos de nuestros amigos dijo tigresa

-no hay problema tómense su tiempo dijo John

Entonces ellos se acercaron a sus amigos para despedirse

-po espero que te cuides dijo mono

-gracias hermano dijo po abrazando a mono

-grulla ven acá pajarraco dijo po feliz

-po gracias por todo dijo grulla

-no hay de que dijo po

Después de 3 minutos de abrazos y despedidas, po y tigresa ya estaban listos para partir.

-adiós chicos gracias por todo dijeron los 2 al mismo tiempo

Cuando cruzaron el portal llegaron a la infinity

-bienvenido jefe maestro, Thomas J. Lasky primer oficial de la infinity, no pensé volver a verte dijo el comandante

-traigo nuevos reclutas dijo el spartan

-me llamo po dijo el panda

-y yo soy tigresa dijo la felina

-wow otra felina abordo dijo Lasky

-¿Cómo que otra hay más? Pregunto po

-sí, llamen a la comandante dijo Lasky

-enseguida oficial dijo un soldado

**2 minutos más tarde **

Unas pisadas de metal se ocian acercándose y cuando llego hasta ellos se podía ver a una spartan con su armadura **MJOLNIR Mark VI** muy parecida a la de John 117 solo que el color era negro y su vidrio era de color azul.

-¿qué pasa Lasky? Pregunto la comandante

-aquí tenemos nuevos reclutas, traídos por el jefe maestro dijo el oficial de la infinity

Ella voltio a verlos y no podía creer lo que estaba viendo.

-po…eres tu dijo la comandante

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? Pregunto el panda confundido

-tanto tiempo sin verte amigo mío dijo ella quitándose el casco para revelar su cara.

-**NO ES POSIBLE**…song eres tu dijo po muy muy sorprendido

**Continuara…**

**Espero que les haya gustado espero sus reviews y si quieren que cambie algo de la historia mándenme un PM y me imagino sus caras de cuando vieron que Song era la comandante de la infinity bueno con esto nos despedimos **

**ADIOS **


End file.
